Just Another Day
by shortie990
Summary: What happenes when, with what starts out to be just another day...turns out to be a day you will never forget. Takes place at no realtime line in the show...Warrick is alive and Grissom and Sara are married. Please read and review!
1. 8:15 am

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

* * *

**Just Another Day-**_8:15 am_

"What are you up to today?" asked Grissom to Sara as he took a seat across from her at the kitchen table.

Sara who was breast feeding their three month old son, Jesse looked up and smiled at Grissom. "I don't know. Probably doing this..." she gestured to their son, who was hungrily sucking on the nipple of Sara's left breast. Ever since Jesse had been born, it seemed like he was always attached to her breast. He was always hungry.

Looking down at her son's face, she smiled, gently rubbing the top of his crown before looking back up at her husband. "I was thinking about going to the lab and visiting."

"Really?" asked Grissom, surprised by this. His blue eyes appeared over the rims of his glasses towards Sara; eyebrows raised.

"It was just an idea," shrugged Sara. "We could meet you for lunch or something I was thinking after you get out of court..." her voice trailed off, embarrassed she dropped her gaze back on to the little boy, now staring wide eyed up at her.

"I would love that!" he whispered back after a second, smiling at Sara. He loved that idea that his wife and son would be visiting him at the lab for lunch."I should be out of court by 1 or so, so I can meet up with you at the lab," he suggested, as he turned the page of the newspaper he was reading.

"Sounds good," smiled Sara at Grissom. She then lifted Jesse who had just finished eating, up onto her shoulder where she began to burp him. They held each other's gazes for a moment. Life was good.

xxxxxx

"Mom, I can't find my jeans!" cried Lindsey from the top of the stairs. "Where did you put them?" The teenager placed her hands on her hips, and impatiently tapped her bare foot against the maple wood flooring. "MOM!" screamed Lindsey again, this time louder after a moment.

"Lindsey, for god-sake! I have no idea where you jeans are....I have no clue which ones you are talking about either! You have a million pairs of jeans," cried Catherine, suddenly appearing at the bottom of the staircase looking up at her daughter.

Lindsey rolled her eyes at her mother, and tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "I can't just wear any jeans Mom! I need those jeans!" she agrued back.

"WHAT JEANS?" asked back Catherine getting annoyed by the second at her daughter. It was 8:15, if she didn't hurry soon, Lindsey would be late...yet again. Her school was about a 15 minute drive or so from where they lived and the first bell rang at 8:35. She didn't need to be dealing with this anyways this morning. She had just come home from work and was suppose to be heading back in to the lab after she dropped Lindsey off. She had paper work to finish and had a missing person case on her hands.

"THE ONES WITH THE RIPE IN THE KNEE!" Lindsey called back to her mom. She needed to wear those jeans today, they where the ones that Jeremy said made her but look like JLO's. She needed to wear them today!

"I have no idea what one's you are talking about! Linds just put another pair on and lets go! You are going to be late if we don't leave soon," spoke Catherine. Giving her daughter a look, she turned on her heel and went back into the kitchen; letting her daughter know that they were done.

Lindsey groaned at this and stomped her feet like a two year old before heading back into her room to get dressed. She was still in her pajamas.

xxxxxx

Warrick walked into the break room and greeted Greg and Nick, who were both seated at the table, looking over files. They were all pulling a double on this missing person's case. Warrick like Catherine had gone home for a few hours before returning back to the lab. Nick and Greg had stayed and where going over the evidence and old missing person's files, trying to find a connection to their's. A five year old boy had gone missing from his parent's home last night. They were trying to see if it had any connection to a little girl, who had gone missing a month ago.

Taking the seat beside Nick, Warrick asked, "Find anything yet?"

"Not really!" replied Nick with all honesty. Looking up at his friend. "First off that little girl, Suzie was 8 when she was kidnapped from her mom's home. Not five like Shepard is. Usually, the kidnapper would stick around to the same age and gender. Plus, Suzie was kindapped in the day, while her mother was out in the backyard gardening, while Shepard was asleep in his bed. "

"Well keep looking, there's got to be something," suggested Warrick. They had no real evidence to go on. They had not been able to find any fingerprints other then those of the little boy and his parents in his bedroom. They believed the kidnapper came through the window of the boy's bedroom. The window had been forced open but other then that, they had nothing really else to go on. Besides a the foot print of a boot that had been found just a few feet away outside the window.

They could all tell, this was just the beginning of a long day.

* * *

I know this was short but this is just the beginning. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. 11:48 am

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

Just Another Day-

_11:48 am_

"Hey," smiled Sara into the phone. "I'm just arriving at the lab now."

"Okay, good. I will be there in fifteen or so," replied Grissom on the other end. "Court just let out but I want to head home and change out of this bloody suit."

Sara couldn't help but laugh at this. "Okay, Mr. Grissom. But don't be too long."

"I won't!" answered back Grissom.

"See ya in a few," replied Sara, as she hung up the phone and pulled into the parking lot of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Turning off the engine of the car, Sara unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her purse. It seem liked any other day. That she was arriving here to go to work. Getting out of the car, she moved her way to the backseat and opened the door.

"Hey, there," she cooed down at the little person that had become her life for the past three months. Jesse's brown eyes looked up at this mom's face, studying it intensely like he did. Then all the sudden, his little face broke out into a gum less grin. Sara leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose while she began to unbuckle his car seat. Sara had fallen into motherhood, surprisingly well. She had never imaged herself as a mother, however now that she was one; she wouldn't have it any other way.

Placing the carrier into the crook of arm, she then reached for the diaper bag which was on the floor of the backseat. Swinging it over her arm, along with her purse, Sara closed the door of the car. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at Jesse.

"It's now or never right," she smiled down at him before making her way towards the lab.

This wouldn't be the first time that the team would be meeting her son. But this was his first time, coming to the lab.

xxxxxx

"Okay, everyone let's take a break!" spoke Catherine, looking around the break room and smiling at the three guys looking back at her. They had been working on this kidnapping case for almost 20 hours or so. They needed to take a break and clear their heads. While they were at the lab going over the evidence, both the Day shift and Swing shift teams had been called in. Everyone was looking for this little boy.

All three men nodded their heads at her, agreeing.

"Where's Grissom?" asked Greg, finally realising who was missing from their group. Usually he would be the first one here, looking at every possible piece of evidence, trying to figure out where this little boy was. It seemed that cases like these where the ones that effect Grissom the most and he tried extra hard to solve.

"Court!" replied Sara standing in the doorway, grinning at her coworkers.

All four looked up at her surprised. "SARA!" cried Greg, a grin appearing on his face. The young CSI rose to his feet and made his way over to where Sara stood in the doorway of the break room. He threw his arms around her. Sara couldn't help but laugh at this as; she wrapped her free arm around him and hugged him back.

"What are you doing here?" asked Catherine as she too made her way over to Sara.

"Well, I have plans to meet Gil for lunch and we just thought that we would put in and see how the nightshift team is doing," replied Sara as she broke away from Greg and smiled at the older woman.

"We?" asked Nick confused.

"Jesse and me!" grinned Sara, lifting up the carrier and placing it on the table, so that Jesse could be seen and admired by everyone.

"You brought the baby!" cried Catherine looking from Sara's face, to down at the sleeping one of the baby. As Catherine unbuckled the baby from the car seat and lifted him up into her arms, Warrick came around to Sara and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It's good to see you girl," he spoke to her.

Sara looked away from where her co-worker was smiling down at her son and up into the warm green eyes of Warrick.

"It's good to see you too!" she replied back, smiling up at him. Sara loved motherhood but she did miss this; hanging out with her coworkers, who were also her dear friends.

xxxxxx

Stepping out into the harsh Las Vegas sunlight, Grissom raised a hand and shield the light away from his eyes. Court had just ended and he was on his way home before heading over to the lab and meeting Sara and his son for lunch. It had taken him a while to warm up to the idea of fatherhood but he was slowly starting to fall into place with it.

Walking across the parking lot of the courthouse, Grissom began to pull at the knot of his tie; loosening it. He was glad he was done with court for the day. However has realization dawned on him, he frowned. He now had to go back to the lab and work on that missing person's case. Cases involving children had always affected him in the past but now having Jesse's in his life; he was more determined them ever to find his missing boy alive. It could easily be his son who had gone missing in the middle of the night; taken away from the warmth of his crib. From the safest place, his home.

Grissom had told Sara little of this case; she only really knew that it had been a kidnapping. She didn't know that it was of a five year old boy, named Sheppard, who had been asleep in his bed when someone had come in and taken him from his house. He didn't want to scare her. She was finally at a peaceful, happy time in her life with being a mom. He didn't want to ruin that. He had seen how cases like these had destroyed Sara. Even know she was not working as a CSI at the moment, Grissom knew that somehow this case could affect her.

Climbing into the driver's seat of the car, Grissom threw the now loose tie onto the passenger seat. Unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt; he placed the key into the extinction and started it up. As he pulled out of the parking lot, he reached out and began to turn the knob of the radio; trying to find a station.

Something caught his ear as he turned on the news station; leaving this station on, Grissom lowered his hand back on the steering wheel and listened as the news reporter spoke.

_"This just in, five gun men have stormed into the Las Vegas Criminal Lab and have taken the building hostage!"_

* * *

More to come soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. 12:02 pm

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

Just Another Day

_- 12:02_

It's happened so quickly no one knew what was happening before it was too late. The five men walked in to the lab, dressed like civilians. The receptionist Judy called after them as they walked past her desk, she knew every face that worked here, and these men she did not recognized.

The last men in the bunch, turned around and stared at Judy. "Silence BITCH!" he cried as he raised his hand held gun and aimed it the tiny woman behind the glass. Before Judy could scream out; the gun man shot his gun into her chest; killing her instantly.

They meant business.

xxxxxx

"Did you hear something?" asked Nicky to the others in the break room as he looked over his shoulder gazing through the glass wall to the hallway.

"Hear what?" asked Catherine, brow fussed together as she looked up and over at Nick across the table.

"Nothing...," replied Nick softly turning away from the wall and looking over at Catherine. "I thought I heard something..." His voice trailed off as he shook his head and the corners of his lips twitched into a smile.

Catherine looked at the Texan, puzzled for a second before returning the smile. Her green eyes then fell back on to the sleeping baby boy in her arms. She had not let Jesse go since Sara had brought him in. She was in love with her friend's son. Holding the sweet little bundle in her arms made her yearn for a baby of her own; something she hadn't done since she had been pregnant with Lindsey.

Sara, watching this exchange of her friends couldn't help but chuckle as she raised the rim of her tea cup up to her lips and took a sip. She missed this. The bantering between friends.

"So where are you and the Griss going for lunch?" asked Greg towards Sara.

"Um...not really sure," replied Sara honestly to the young CSI. "Probably Frank's." Frank's was the cheap local diner that the nightshift CSIs frequency found themselves going to for breakfast after a long shift of work. "You guys should come....if you are not busy that is!" added Sara quickly. Her brown eyes quickly looking around the room at the others.

"I'm in!" cried both Nick and Greg at once. They both hadn't eaten since the night before and were starving.

"Good!" smiled Sara at her two best guy friends. "Warrick? Catherine?" Sara looked from her other best guy friend to her only real girl friend.

"I'm in I guess..I could use a break," admitted Warrick, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms out as he let out a long yawn.

"I will go were ever this little one goes," joked Catherine, as she smiled down at Jesse, who too stretched out his little arms in his sleep.

"Good!" smiled Sara as she took another sip from her mug.

Just as Greg was about to open his mouth and ask what Grissom would think of this, the sound of a gun going off filled the room. All five of them froze at this.

"That wasn't?...." Nick's voice trailed off as he looked at the panicking faces of his friends. Looking up and meeting Nick's eye, Warrick nodded his head at the Texan; as both men slowly rose to their feet and slowly made their way towards the door.

Sara's heat pounded loudly against her chest as she looked with fear towards the hallway before gazing over at Catherine. The older women met her eye ; her face mirroring the same panicked and confused look as her. In a deep understanding, Catherine stood up and handed over Jesse to Sara.

Taking the little boy in her arms, Sara held him up to her chest, caressing the feathery hairs at the back of his skull. Her eyes scanned the room falling onto the beloved face of Greg, who was still seated in his seat, frozen in fear it seemed as the sound of another gunshot went off.

Sara's heart pounded loudly against her chest cavity as she kissed the temple of Jesse's crown, murmuring words of comfort to the tiny infant as he began to whimper at the loud noises being penetrated from the hallway. She prayed that it would be over soon and that it was nothing to worry about. She prayed in silence that Grissom had not left the court room yet and was out of harm's way of whoever was armed in the lab.

Warrick glancing over his shoulder, motioned to the others to hide under the table. As they did what they were told, Warrick and Nick reached into the back of their waistband for their guns. Coming up empty, however they frowned at one another. Their weapons were locked up in their lockers along with their other equipment ; they never carried around their gun unless they were on scene. Remebering this, they slowly backed away from the window that looked out into the hallway, joining the others underneath the table. Pushing the chairs in, so that they were out of view from the gunmen.

* * *

I know it's short but I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer. Just want to keep you guys on your toes I guess....lol!

Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review! Love hearing about what you think will happen next!

~Julie


	4. 12:12 pm

Do own CSI or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

Just Another Day

_- 12:12 pm_

Sara was unaware of the tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched through her hiding place underneath the table as the five gunmen; dressed as regular civilians came into view in front of the window blocking the break room from the hallway.

All five men had their guns raised as they appeared inside of the room. Sara closed her eyes and held the infant close to her chest; praying that they would move on and not come in.

Warrick reached out and grasped Catherine's hand, pulling her into a tight embrace. She clenched his hand back. She was shaking with fear of what was bound to happen next. Looking up and meeting Warrick's green eyes, a look of concern pasted between them. They had come close to death too many times to count but never once had they faced this fear in the safety of the lab, unarmed. All events of coming close to any armed gunmen had happened within the crime scenes; even then those were rare events in themselves.

All five CSI seemed to hold their breath, watching with alert eyes as the break room door slowly opened and the gunmen stepped inside. Neither dared to move or breathe the slightest as they listened to the soles of the men's boots against the floor as they walked into the room.

"There's no one in here," spoke one of the gunmen.

"Check under the table first," ordered another one of the gunmen.

There was then the shuffle of feet as the gunmen circled themselves around the table. It felt like hours instead of seconds, as each gunman pulled a chair one by one from the table.

xxxxxx

Grissom listened to the newscaster on the radio describe the scene happening at the lab as he turned his car around in drove in the opposite direction. He had been heading home to change out of his suit before heading to the lab to pick up Sara. However now, he drove in the direction of the lab, going past the courthouse.

He listened carefully as the newscaster repeated himself, describing the scene of the lab. "_Breaking news, five gunmen have stormed in the Las Vegas Crime Lab and have taken the building hostage. It is reported from one of officers on scene that they do not know who these gunmen are or why they have taken the crime lab is being taken hostage. The Swat team has just arrived and are reportedly working on bringing up footage of the surveillance cameras from inside the building. It is reported that there are about 400 or so CSIs, lab technicians and other law enforcers and such in the building at the moment."_

His pulse raced as he slammed his foot down on the break of the car as the light quickly changed to red. Biting down on his lower lip, he impatiently tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. He needed to get to the lab, he needed to get to his son, he needed to get to Sara, he needed to get to his family.

xxxxxx

Sara did not dare to move as she felt the eyes of one of the gunmen on her; as he leaned down and appeared under the table at her. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip as the coldness of the barrel of the gun was pressed against the soft skin of her temple.

She couldn't help but let a shuttered breath escape from her chapped lips as the gunmen's hands wrapped around her arm; pulling her up from underneath the table.

"Please don't shoot," she whispered as she held Jesse even closer to her chest. Jesse was now wide awake and starring up to his mother with his dark blue eyes. Theses eyes seemed to be a mixture of Grissom's and her eye colour.

The gunman ignored this and tightened his embrace on her, pressing the barrel of the gun harder; breaking the skin of her temple ever so slightly. The gunman was much taller than Sara's thin 5'8 frame, he was at least a head taller than her. Looking over her head, the gunman appeared over at the other gunman as they began to pull the others one by one from the table. Greg let out a nervous cry as he was held at gunpoint, with the barrel of the gun pressing into the back of his head.

Both Warrick and Nick put up a fight; punching their attackers in the face and gut. Warrick towered over the gunman who had pulled him out from the table. The black man was easily a foot or two taller than his attacker who was a much smaller thinner man. Warrick pushed the gunman against the wall of the break room; as Nick was pulled into a tight headlock with his gunman. Nick and him where of the same height and weight.

Punching the gunman in the face, Warrick raised his knee into the man's groin. The gunman toppled to the floor in pain, letting out a deep grunt. Warrick stood over the man, kicking into the stomach, making sure he was down. However this put Warrick into a vulnerable state, with his back turned to the other gun men.

The gunman that held Sara hostage removed the gun from her temple and aimed it at Warrick back. Sara bit down on her lower lip and closed her eyes, waiting for the gun to shoot. The gunman raised the gun high above his head, towards the ceiling and pulled the trigger. It was a warning shot.

Warrick turned around at this, and met the eye of the gunman, who put the hot barrel of the gun back against Sara's temple.

"Move them," cried the gunman, placing the gun now against the small of Sara's back, pushing her to the corner of the room. The five CSIs, did as they were told moving towards the spot where Sara stood, holding a crying Jesse. The sound of the gun going off had scared the poor boy to tears. Sara murmured words of comfort to him as she continued to look at the gunmen. Who now stood a few feet away from them holding their guns at them. This gave them all a better look at the men who had taken them hostage. They all appeared to be the same height and weight. All were average look men that would blend easily in a crowd.

The gunman that Warrick had beated up was now on his feet and standing along with his fellow gunmen.

"Shut that baby up!" cried the gunman who had taken Sara; he aimed his gun at the little boy's head. His gunman had small grey eyes and hair the colour of straw noted, Sara. She had never seen this man in her life. She wondered why on earth these men were taking over the crime lab.

"I said SHUT THAT BABY UP!" he cried again, his grey eyes darkening and flashing with annoyance.

"He's hungry," whispered Sara, her brown eyes looked up at the gunman. Jesse ate every two to three hours.

The man with the grey eyes did not soften at this. He tightened his grip on his gun and continued to aim it at the back of Jesse's head. Getting the hint, Sara took a deep breath before pulling down the collar of her shirt. She was wearing a plum coloured empire waist t-shirt. The shirt had a deep swoop neck line. Pulling it down on the right side, exposing her right breast, Sara then adjusted Jesse on her arm and began to feed him. Jesse latched on at once, quieting.

xxxxxx

"BRASS!" cried out Grissom as he slammed the car door and his eyes searched through the crowd that had gathered around the front of the lab, his eyes falling onto the back of his friend.

The officer turned around at this and his jaw dropped. He was surprised to see Grissom here, he thought he would be in the lab.

"Gil," spoke Brass as Grissom approached him panting. He had run the distance from the parking lot to where Brass stood, along the yellow tape blocking off the building.

"I was at court," replied Grissom at the confused look on Brass's face. Brass met Grissom's eye at this and nodded slightly. "But the rest of them are inside," added Grissom quietly, thinking of his coworkers and friends who were trapped within the building.

"The SWAT team has just gone inside," explained Brass. He wasn't good at confessing concerns and such. He didn't know how to comfort Grissom; he didn't know how to comfort himself; so instead he began to tell him facts. Things he was sure of. "We are hoping that the gunmen are just contained on the first level. Making it easier for us to find them."

The lab in total had five levels; the first being where the offices and break room and lockers were. The floor s then was broken up into different lab and such. On the first level, it would not only be easier to find these gunmen but also not much evidence would get contaminated.

xxxxxx

Grey eyes stared at Sara for a second watching at tears rolled down her cheeks as she breast feed Jesse before aiming the gun at her left arm and pulled the trigger.

Sara screamed out as the bullet ripped through the flesh of her arm; warm blood then began to run down her bare arm.

This shot was followed by a wave of others, as the gunman pulled the triggers of their guns at the CSIs.

* * *

I know I left you hanging once again...sorry. More to come soon. Please review!

Thanks for reading!


	5. 12:30 pm

Do own CSI or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

Just Another Day

_- 12:30 pm_

The next few moments seemed to go by in slow motion as the sound of the guns went off. Warrick grabbed Catherine by the waist, pushing her to the ground as he threw his body on top of her, knocking her out of harm's way. Five shots rang around the room; two hit the wall where Warrick and Catherine had just been standing, one ended up flying past Nick's temple; just skimming the surface of the skin. The other two bullets which were aimed at Greg and Sara missed them by inches as well. Sara who was still breast feeding Jesse, managed to fall to her knees just as the bullet flew by her head. Greg had managed to also get himself out of the way before the bullet which flew past his arm, creating a flesh wound on the side.

They all then waited; listening and preparing for what would happen next. Sara could hear the breathing of the gun men, but she chose not pay attention. Her focus was on Jesse, who was now silently whimpered as he fed on her breast. His navy blue eyes looking up at his mother's face. She tried smiling down at her son; letting him know everything was all right. However it was not. Her shoulder was killing her from where the bullet was lodged inside and she knew she would have to get it checked out soon or self she could lose her whole arm entirely or worth bleed to death. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks at the fear of what was to come next. She just prayed that they would not harm her little boy.

"Get up!" cried Gray eyes.

Sara slowly looked up and into the coldness of these eyes. She had seemed them before but where? She thought to herself.

"I said GET UP!" yelled Gray Eyes, forcefully taking a step towards where Sara sat and reaching out and grabbing her harshly by the arm, digging his nails into the flesh.

Biting down on her lower lip, Sara was roughly pulled to her feet. In one switch move, Greg Eyes pulled her against him, pressing the barrel of the gun back up against her temple. "Walk!" he commanded, whispering into her ear. His breath was hot against her sweaty skin. Sara, who legs were shaking at this point, was surprised as her feet began to fall into step along with the gun men, who was beginning to become more and more familiar to her. His voice and tone remaindered her of someone but she still could not yet place who.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?" yelled out Greg as he watched in horror as his best friend was pulled out of the room at gun point.

"SILENCE!" yelled one of the gunmen towards Greg, aiming his gun into the young CSIs face. Greg swallowed nervously as he looked into the barrel of the gun. Closing his eyes, he held his breath as he prepared for the worth as his ears exploded with the sound of the gun going off.

However nothing happened, peaking open one of his eyes he looked towards where the gunmen stood, his gun aimed up at the ceiling.

xxxxxx

Grissom stood by with Brass and watched as the swat team stormed into the entrance of the building. Grissom sighed as he took a seat on the edge of the pavement, burring his face into his hands as Brass murmured something into his walkie-talkie.

He was talking to one of the members on the SWAT team. They had just entered the hallway where they found the dead receptionist. Brass's walkie-talkie cracked to life as the man on the other side spoke, "we have found one dead body so far. We are now moving into the hallway..." his voice trailed off.

Brass looked puzzled at this.

xxxxxx

"STEP AWAY!" cried Gray Eyes at the members of the SWAT team as he came out of the break room with Sara. "STEP AWAY OR ELSE!" he cried again, pressing the barrel of the gun, harder into the flesh of Sara's temple.

Sara's brown eyes filled with fear as she looked up and met the one of the faces of the men who were standing a few feet away down the hallway. Her eyes pleaded with them to help her.

"Sir, just let the Lady go," spoke one of the SWAT members to Gray Eyes. His voice was calm and clear, as he took a step forward. "I'm sure you do not want to hurt her or her little baby."

"STEP AWAY!" he cried again with anger as the member took a step forward. "STEP AWAY!"

"Okay," replied the member taking a step back.

An uneasy look then came over the gunmen's face. He was unsure where he was to go from here. He had not planned this fare in advance in his plan. He had never expected for the SWAT team to show up.

* * *

I know it was a really short chapter, but more will be coming soon. I hoped you enjoyed and please review! Thanks for reading.


	6. 12:34 pm

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

Just Another Day

_- 12:34 pm_

It seemed to happen so fast as Sara stood there, clenching Jesse to her chest, milk flowing like a river down her shirt, mixing with blood that trickled from the open bullet wound on her shoulder. The barrel of the gun was still pressed to her temple as Gray Eyes continued to hold her hostage. Her brown eyes closed and prayed that this would all end soon. The pain from her shoulder was unbearable, spreading slowly throughout her whole body. She has thought that child-birth had been painful. This was something else all together. It felt like her limbs where being torn apart from her body. Tears flowed down her fleshed cheeks. She just want this nightmare to be over.

"Just let the woman go," spoke the officer from the SWAT team who had just introduced himself as Craig. He was trying to engage Gray Eyes in conversation; however it was not going so well.

"I know this was not something you had planned on doing today..."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" cried Gray Eyes, his body shaking with rage as he stared coldly down at the officer trying to be friendly. "You have no idea what I am about. I planned on coming here today and doing what I did. I have been planning it for months since my fiancé was murdered and her killer was set free!"

Sara's eyes opened at this, her mouth hanging open in shock. It all then came flashing back to her. She knew who this man was, who Gray Eyes was. She remembered the murder of his fiancé. It had been the last case she had worked on before going on Maternity leave early. Gray Eyes name was Elijah Chesterville. He was a 35 year old, carpenter. His fiancée, Cindy was a grad student working on achieving her Master degree in Russian Literature. They had just bought a house together and only been there for a week or so. Elijah had come home one day to find Cindy lying on the bathroom floor, her skull cracked home. She had bled a slow long death it seemed. But after further investigation, the CSIs had discovered that she had been poisoned. And as they looked further into Elijah and Cindy lives they found out that Cindy was having affair with her professor, but this had ended shortly after Elijah had proposed. Elijah had known about the affair. He had blamed the professor on Cindy's death. Saying he had been the one to poison her, saying he was upset that Cindy had chosen him over her professor. This was really the only thing that Sara and the other CSIs had to go on, suspect wise. However, the professor turned out to be a dead end. He had been traveling in Europe at the time of the death of Cindy. This left the CSI to conclude that Cindy had poisoned her own self. Elijah had not been happy with this. He had said that Cindy was not suicidal. That it was the professor who killed her.

"Elijah," Sara whispered.

"Well finally," laughed Elijah. "It took you long enough!" He had been hoping that Sara would recognize him. She had been the one he had hoped to be recognized by. His plan had been planned around her. He had been waiting, watching for Sara to return to the lab. He had not been able to get the sight out of Sara out of his mind. She had been pregnant and glowing when she had introduced herself to him on the crime scene. Elijah had confided in Sara about how he dreamed about Cindy getting pregnant and starting a family of their own. He had secretly loathed Sara, watching as she was happy with the man she loved and expecting his child when his life over the last year had fallen apart. From finding out about Cindy's affaire to her death. He had thought of Sara as some sort of friend but after she had broken the news to him about dropping the charges on the professor and coming to the conclusion that his fiancé had taken her own life, she had turned into yet another enemy in his life.

"Elijah why are you doing this?" asked Sara. "Cindy's case is closed. It has been for months now." She couldn't believe that she was talking to the man that was holding her at gun-point. But a part of her knew that she could somehow get through to him, she just needed a little time. "You need to move on. Cindy wouldn't want to see you like this."

"Shut up Bitch! You have no idea what my Cindy would have wanted!" screamed Elijah with rage as he pressed the barrel of the gun harder into Sara's temple. "You didn't know my Cindy! You were the one to think that she was suicidal, which she wasn't! She loved life! Her death was planned, it was murdered!" His voice rang off the walls of the hallway.

Jesse let out a cry at this. He waved his little fists into the air, kicking his legs with rage.

"Shut that baby up!" cried Elijah. He hated Sara. He hated that baby.

Sara pressed Jesse into her chest, stroking the back of his soft head, murmuring words of comfort but nothing seemed to work. The baby still continued to cry. "Please Jesse, stop crying," begged Sara to her son, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Please Elijah, just let us go!" she whispered. "Please. This is not what you wanted to do today. I know you loved Cindy with all you heart and are grieving still. You are a carpenter. Not a killer. Please don't do any more damage then what's already been done!" Her voice broke at this in a sob. She just wanted to go home. And let this nightmare finally end. "Please just let me go."

Elijah was quiet for a second as he took in Sara's words. The only sound that could be heard was the breathing of him and the SWAT team, who had moved closer towards where the pair stood. They were going to take this moment of silence to make their move.

Elijah had his eyes closed, tears rolling down his cheeks, thinking back to Cindy and the life that they had shared. He thought about her often now days. Sara had been right, he was still grieving. He had been sure of his plans this morning but now standing here, he was at a lost. He knew that Sara had a husband that loved her dearly. And as much as he wanted revenge for Cindy, a part of him didn't want to make another man feel the pain of loss as he had felt. It was a great pain that he had once not wanted to wish on anyone.

"NOW!" cried the head SWAT team member towards the others, as Elijah loosened his grip on the gun and let his hand drop to his side, letting Sara go.

xxxxxx

Grissom stood there watching as the lab doors busted opened and the members of the SWAT teams emerged, ushering a shaken Sara out of the building. At seeing her and their son, his heart did a flip. A sigh of relief coming over him. She was safe.

Ignoring the protests of Brass and the other officers, Grissom jumped over the barrel of the yellow tape and ran over to Sara. He needed to touch her, to hold her. To make sure she was real and he wasn't dreaming.

"Sara," he cried out towards her, stopping a foot in front of where the officer was holding her.

Sara's tear filled eyes looked up at him at this. "Gil," she whispered, breaking away from the officers hold and running into the open arms of her husband.

"It's okay," he murmured into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and Jesse as she began to sob against his chest. It wasn't until a moment later that he felt the stickiness of blood on his hand. It was then he noticed that Sara had been shot.

* * *

Okay, I hoped you liked! More to come soon! Thanks for reading, please review!


	7. 5:16 pm

Do not CSI or any of the characters.

Don't worry I have not forgotten about this little story of mind, so here is the next chapter, Enjoy.

* * *

**Just Another Day-**

_**5:16 pm**_

Grissom sat in the waiting room of the hospital, holding Jesse in the crook of his arms. His son was peacefully asleep unharmed from the day's events. However he was not. The events of the day where still very much fresh in Grissom's mind from breakfast to hearing about the hostage crisis to rushing Sara to the hospital. She had been shot in the shoulder and had soon gone into shock after rushing into Grissom's arms. She was now in surgery getting the bullet removed.

He couldn't get it out of his mind on how Elijah had come into the crime lab and targeted Sara. He thought the safest place was at the lab, where law enforcement was, but clearly he had been wrong. As he sat there, pondering all this, Catherine came and took a seat beside him

"How are you doing?" she asked towards him, her green eyes appearing kindly at him.

"Me, I'm fine," replied Grissom, his blue eyes appearing over the rims of his glasses over towards his friend. "Are you okay though, you were there too…." His voice trailed off.

"I'm a little shaken up. But it's not the first time I have seen the barrel of a gun, Gil. We have all been through this before," Catherine shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal what happened today, that it was all just another day.

"Yeah, but no one has ever token the lab hostage like that before Cath, " spoke Grissom in a whisper. He was thinking about Sara again. His blue eyes met Catherine's green eyes. Despite the brave smile she had on her face, there was a fear within the orbs of her eyes. They then stared at each other in silence. Today had not been any other day, thought Grissom. Today was the day that everyone who matter in his life was put in to danger.

"I was in good hands," replied Catherine after a second, thinking about how Warrick had protected her. "And so is Sara," she added noting the fear in Grissom's eyes. She placed a comforting hand on Grissom's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Do you want me to take him off your hands?" asked Catherine gesturing to Jesse. She knew that Sara would be out of surgery soon and Grissom would want to be alone with her. "I could take him home for you where he could sleep properly."

"I guess," murmured Grissom. "He will needed to be fed soon…" his voice trailed off as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh, he was exhausted all of the suddenly.

"I can handle it," smirked Catherine, reaching out and taking Jesse. "You need to be with Sara.

xxxxxx

Grissom walked into the room, his eyes falling onto the form on the bed. Sara had just gotten out of surgery and was in the recovery unit of the hospital. The doctor had explained to him that Sara was better then ever, they were able to successfully remove the bullet from her shoulder. However they did not know the damage the bullet had done to her nerve. They had to wait until she awoke. There was a change that she could lose all function and feeling of her left arm. At hearing this Grissom had been a little heartbroken but he now realized as he looked on at her, that he was just happy that the bullet had hit her shoulder and not her heart. It was a small price to pay, he thought.

Taking a seat in the empty chair beside the bed, his blue eyes gazed along at the tubes coming out of Sara's nose, feeding her oxygen. Her skin was pale and clammy looking from all the loss of blood. Her left arm had been put into a sling. There was a IV in her right arms which was feeding her pain meds. Reaching out he took her right hand into his, and giving it a squeeze. Letting her know that he was here. He then sat in silence, watching the rise and fall of her chest, waiting for her to wake up.

xxxxxx

"Yeah I am just leaving now," spoke Catherine into her cell phone as she walked through the parking lot of the hospital towards her car. "She just got out of surgery. She's in the recovery unit with Griss," she explained to Nick who was on the other end. They were all concern about Sara.

"You aren't staying?" asked the Texan with curiosity. The team had agreed to give Grissom and Sara some breathing room together but Catherine had decided to be the one to stay, just in case Grissom needed someone to lean on while his wife was in surgery. The others had decided to go home to rest before the next shift started again. They still had that kidnapping case to solve.

"No, Grissom and Sara need to be alone, so I offered to take Jesse for the night," spoke Catherine as she unlocked her car and opened the side door, placing Jesse who was in his car seat onto the back seat.

"You're going to baby sit?" asked Nick sounding both amused and surprised at this gesture.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that Nicky Boy?" teased back Catherine, a smile plastered on her face. It felt good to joke like this after what had happened that day. It reminded her that time went on, it didn't stop for nothing.

"No, no nothing like that. It's just that I am a little surprised that is all. I never expected that Catherine Willows would volunteer to baby sit a three months old baby. When was the last time you where around a baby that small anyways?" asked Nick on the other line

"God, it's been a while I can tell you that. Probably that last baby I was around this small was when Lindsey was a baby," replied Catherine as she made sure that the car seat was secure before closing the door and making her way around to the driver's side. She couldn't believe that it had been that long since. Wow, it was going to be a long night then, she thought to herself.

"So does that mean you're not coming into night?"

"Not sure, Grissom said he would phone me. I think he wants to stay with Sara for the night, make sure she's okay and such. But you guys can handle everything, right? " she didn't have to ask, she knew that they could function without her or Grissom there. "I will probably come in tomorrow morning sometimes and do a little work. Ecklie made Grissom take the rest of the week off," she added in a whisper.

"Yeah I know, he just came in and told us. That's good though. Grissom needs the time off and especially now.

"Righty Oh Nicky!"

xxxxxx

"Mom, can't you get him to be quiet?" cried Lindsey over the loud screams of Jesses. Lindsey's blue eyes pleaded at her mother. "I have volley ball practice in the morning! And I would like to get some sleep!"

"I know, I know," mumbled Catherine at her daughter as she leaned down and once again picked the crying infant from his car seat. The two Willows women were standing in the living room. It was about 2 am in the morning and Jesse still had not eaten since that afternoon. Even know Catherine had taken the bottles of breast milk from Grissom's house and warmed them up, Jesse would not eat. He was not use to the bottle. Something that Grissom had forgotten to mention to her. Catherine knew that her daughter was exhausted, she was too. She hadn't gotten anything sleep in the past 24 hours really. "Just go back upstairs Lindsey and try to fall asleep. He will stop crying soon."

"He better," replied Lindsey with attitude as she looked from her mother's face to Jesse's before turning on her heel and storming up the stairs to her room. Catherine watched her leave before collapsing onto the sofa with Jesse still in her arms.

"I know you want your mommy," she whispered down at Jesse, bouncing him lightly in her arms. "But she is some where else at the moment, so I'm afraid you are stuck with me!" the baby looked up at her for a second before letting out another loud wail. His face was red and his tiny fist flared in the air.

"Please just eat up. I know you don't like it but it's all I have," she spoke again as she reached over towards the coffee table and reached for the bottle. "Please," she whispered as she placed the bottle to the infant's lips. Jesse who had been crying for the last two hours finally launched on to the nipple of the bottle. Tasting milk, he began to feed, his eyes staring intensely up at Catherine.

"Thank you," murmured Catherine a smile appearing on her face as she could hear her thoughts again. She then leaned down and kissed the baby on the tip of his crown.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	8. 2:04 am

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

* * *

**Just Another Day-**

_**2:04 am**_

Greg titled his head back and drained his sixth shot of tequila back.

He was supposed to be at work but couldn't think about stepping back into the lab after what had taken place there previously that afternoon. So instead of driving down the familiar darken streets of Las Vegas after his alarm clock had gone off at 8:00 that night, Greg had gotten dressed and drove to one of the many strips club located on the Strip. After passing about two or three of them, he had finally decided on the one which had just opened called, _Missy's Moves_.

He has stayed there for over three hours, cradling a bottle of beer. He had not wanted to get drunk or anything. That had not been in his plan when he had skip work to come there. He just needed a distraction. A little fun. But no matter how hard he tried, Greg could not get into it. Strip clubs where usually his scene but not tonight. All he could think about was the barrel of the gun. How the sound had echoed like a firecracker going off in his ear drum. The smell of the gun powder filling the room. The sound of Sara's cries as the bullet had tore through her shoulder. After draining the remainder of the beer, he had left a tip for the waitress who had tried her best to cheer him up with a lap dance. He had left her fifty dollars, all in one dollar bills.

As he climbed into his car, he knew he shouldn't be drinking but he had only had one beer. It took him a lot more to get drunk or even to fill a buzz for that matter. He knew he would be fine driving. He had thought after that he should head into work for a bit. There was still that missing kid case that still needed to be solved. However, Greg still did not have the courage. He knew that his cell phone was probably filled with texts and missed calls from the lab, asking where he was. But luckily for him, he had turned his cell phone off.

After the strip club, he had thought that he would go home and just try to get some sleep. But even if he closed his eyes for just a second that the day's events would all come flooding back to him. They would forever be in his memory now.

So after driving around for a bit, he had found himself at yet another bar; this one however did not have any girls spinning naked on polls or anything. It was just a regular sports bar, which was located just off of the Strip. He had first asked for a beer, but quickly changed his mind to tequila. If he wanted to get some peace for a bit, he would be needing something a little stronger to drink. He had not attended to drink anymore after that first shot but one soon became two and three and so on. He liked the affect that the hard liquid had on him. It numbed out all the emotions and thoughts he was feeling; leaving him an empty shell.

Staring into the empty shot glass, Greg could feel his head being to spin. He should be really heading home soon.

xxxxxx

Grissom's eyes shot wide open as his body jolted upwards in his seat. He looked on to the sleeping form of Sara. She had been in and out of sleep since 9:00 that night. Shifting in the chair which was seated beside the bed, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had not know how long he had been asleep for, a couple of hours he assumed as he looked on at the flashing digital clock on the nightstand.

Leaning forward in the chair, Grissom reached out and brushed the hair off of Sara's face. She looked so vulnerable, he thought to himself as he continued to study his wife's face. When Sara had first woken up, she had not known where she was or what had happened really. But it had slowly then all came back to her. She had been sleeping for a steady four hours now he assumed, unless she had woken up while he was asleep and had not woken him. Smiling at the thought of Sara watching him sleep, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He was grateful that she was here with him. Today was just another day, he thought to himself as he leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes. Hoping that sleep would come quickly and last for a few hours.

However just as he was getting comfortable, his eyes opened once again.

"Gil," whispered Sara in a dry voice, her eyes searching through the room.

"Sara, I'm right here," replied back Grissom, reaching out and taking her right hand in his. He leaned his body over, so that their faces were just inches apart.

Sara's brown eyes locked with his blue ones and smiled in the dark. She wasn't alone and she was happy. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"For staying with me," she replied, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I would never leave you."

"You know what I mean Gil," spoke Sara in all seriousness. She then tried lifting her head off of the bed but softly moaned out in pain as fire spread through her left shoulder.

"Take it easy," spoke Grissom with concern as he reached out with his right hand and cradles the side of her cheek. They continued to stare at each other like this for a second before Grissom moved closer in and kissed her on the mouth. "Now get some rest. If you are lucky you will be able to go home tomorrow. I know Jesse will be missing you," he spoke as he broke away from the kiss.

Tears immediately then seemed to fill her eyes at the mention of her son. She had forgotten that he had been there during the shooting. "Jesse," cried out Sara, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Sara, honey. He is fine. He was not affected at all by the shooting. He was a little shaken but that was it. He is a baby and won't remember a thing of it," comforted Grissom towards his wife. He hated seeing Sara like this.

Sara slowly nodded her head at this and once again met his eye. "Your right…but he was so close to be…"

"Sshhhh," whispered Grissom, placing a finger on Sara's lips. "Don't say it. Don't even speak about it, Sara. There is nothing to worry about. Jesse is happy and healthy. Don't worry about something that is done with. Don't think about what could have been. Now just close your eyes and go back to sleep."

"I love you," murmured Sara towards Grissom as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

Okay Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. 6:58 am

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Yes, everyone I am aware that it has been a month since I last updated this story and I am sorry. I have just been trying to think of ways to end it…I have major writer block for since chapter. But don't worry here is the second last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Just Another Day-**

**_6:58 am_**

Warrick let out a long loud yawn as he opened his locker and rested his forehead against the cold metal door. Every bone in his body ached with exhaustion as he stood there, trying to fight off the urge to sleep.

He had been up for the past 24 hours. After Sara had been rushed off to the hospital, he had tried to get some sleep but found his mind to be too alert. He kept on replaying the day's events in his mind. After tossing and turning for about an hour or so, he had given up and headed into the lab. Putting all his attention into finding the little boy, Sheppard who had gone missing just yesterday night. After a few hours of working alone, Nick had shown up. Looking no better off then what Warrick was feeling, exhausted. The Texan like Warrick had not managed to sleep at all. It had been too long of a day.

It seemed they went over and over the same evidence and information they had on Sheppard's case and Suzie's, the little girl kidnapping that they thought was somehow related to Sheppard. It wasn't until late into the night, that a phone call had come from Brass, explaining that there had been a car accident; where two children, a boy and a girl fitting the kids' descriptions had been involved. The driver of the vehicle had been a Caucasian male about forty years old. He had been drunk and had lost the wheel of the car, slamming it into a telephone pole off of the Strip. This phone call had come in at around 11:00 pm.

Both men had rushed down to the scene with their kits in hand. It was there, they discovered that the driver had died instantly, while the children had remained unharmed by the crash. Both were shaken but in good health. This had come to a relief for Nick and Warrick. It was happy ending to what had started off as a nightmare. They had stayed at the scene for over two hours, seeing that the children were returned to their families and going over all the evidence. The two men had tried calling Greg, who had not been answering any of their phone calls since earlier. They didn't blame him. Both knew that the young man was probably having a rough time dealing with what had happened earlier that day and didn't have the nerve to step back into the lab. Not faulting him, they continued to work just the two of them. After returning to the lab at around 3:00 in the morning, they had called Catherine who had been asleep to tell her all about what had happened.

Now that all the paperwork was done and all the evidence that they had collected from Sheppard's house and the car accident had been logged and categorised, both men agreed it was time to call it a job well done for now. Leaving only having to go over analysing the car and visiting the kidnapper's house, who they had discovered was Fred Firewood, an accountant. He had turned out to be Suzie's uncle and was an ex boyfriend to Sheppard's mother. It was one of the stranger cases they had to deal with. After interviewing Sheppard's mother and looking into the past of Fred; it was find that he had gone out with her for a short period in college before breaking up with him. He had been described by her as controlling. After they had broken up, he had started to seek her out, stalking her, leaving weird messages on her answering machine. She had gotten so freak out that she had moved out of Las Vegas, only to move back a few months ago, almost thirteen years later since leaving with her now husband and son. Somehow Fred had been able to find her again, even know her name had changed. Fred, who was Suzie's uncle on her father side, had been described as the outcast of the family. He had always been a strange man, who had some issues. After a major fight over Christmas Dinner a year ago, no one in the family had heard or seen from Fred until that day.

"Hey Warrick," cried Catherine with a smile as she stepped into the locker room, looking over at the tall dark man.

His eyes fluttered open and drifted over to where the red head stood in the doorframe of the room. "Hey," he answered back sleepily towards her, a sly smile appearing across his handsome face. He then lifted his head off of the locker door and ran a hand through his hair.

"Tired?" she asked in a teasing manner as she took a step towards him, placing Jesse down onto the bench. The baby was fast asleep in his car seat.

"Just a bit," replied Warrick with a shrug, his green eyes locking with those of Catherine.

"Hey Cath," greeted Nick, coming up behind Catherine and entering into the locker room.

"Hey Nicky," replied back Catherine as she tore her eyes away from Warrick and looked over at the Texan.

xxxxxx

Greg's head felt like someone had just drilled it was a drill as he slowly tried to sit up in bed. He had come home around 3:00 in the morning and immediately had passed out as his body had fallen onto the softness of his bed.

Now wide awake, He slowly rose to his feet and made his way into the kitchen of his apartment, where he proceeded with slowness to put on the coffee maker. As the water boiled, he popped two aspirin into his mouth, swallowing them dry. He needed to get rid of his headache and quickly. The only reason he had woken up from his drunken slumber was by the ringing of his cell phone. It had been Nick calling him about what he had missed last night and that all of them; Catherine, Warrick and himself where heading down to see Sara and that he should come along.

Closing his eyes for a brief second as the room began to spin before him, Greg made his way out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. He had an hour or so before he was to meet them at the lab. Something he was dreading. Turning on the shower, he began to peel off his clothes from yesterday that smelt of sweat, smoke and stale beer; his mind again filled with the events of yesterday. He knew eventually that things would get better, that the thought of entering the lab with dread would go away; soon fading into the distance. He just prayed that this would happen sooner then later.

Shaking his head from side to side, he then stepped underneath the shower head; letting the hot water hit his face and clear away his fear, slightly. A hot shower could always help relax him.

Ten minutes later, Greg stepped out of the shower. His head did not ache so much anymore and he felt slightly more awake then before. However, there was still an edge of hung over in his eyes. Reaching out to the side, he pulled a towel off of the hook and wrapped it around his waist. Returning back to the bedroom, he processed to get dress into a fresh pair jeans and t-shirt before heading back into the kitchen, which was filled now with the scent of rich, strong coffee. Blue Hawaiian, his favourite.

xxxxxx

"There you are," whispered Sara towards Grissom as he stepped into the hospital room. He had stepped out for a brief moment as the nurse had come to do her rounds, checking Sara's vitals and changing her IV bag.

Grissom smiled at Sara, as he made his way over to the bed. In his hands he held two steaming paper cups; one was coffee and another peppermint tea. "Here is your tea," he spoke as he handed her the cup that was in his right hand.

"Thank you," smiled Sara as she took the cup into her right hand and brought the cup to her lips; taking a slow sip from it. Lowering the cup, she looked over at Grissom who had taken a seat on the chair beside the bed; smiling at him.

* * *

Okay Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. 8:23 am

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

I know it's been a while since I have updated this story...I'm sorry about that. But here is the next chapter. I have decided to let this story go on for a few more chapters. So sit back and Enjoy!

And thank you all for reading and reviewing, and supporting this story! :D

* * *

**Just Another Day-**

**_ 8: 23 am_**

The Nevada Sun was hot against Greg's neck as he stepped outside of his apartment building and pulled on his sun glasses before persuading to the parking lot towards his car. In his hand he carried a travel mug of coffee. He was still feeling the effects of last night after drinking two cups of coffee and a plate full of scrambles eggs and toast.

Yawning, he placed the travel mug on the roof of the car as he reached into the pocket for his keys. He wasn't feeling up to going and seeing everyone. He just wanted to escape to the depths of his bed and sleep for the rest of the day. He felt like the living dead as he slid into his car and started the engine. His head was pounding like a drum as he leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes for a brief moment. It was times like these that he wished he smoked…just to take the edge off a little.

Fifteen minutes later, Greg arrived at the lab. A feeling of dread all the sudden building up in the pit of his stomach as the wheels of the car pulled up to the front. He didn't have the heart to go in side of the lab, so he would wait out front until they appeared. He was sweating slightly and his hands were beginning to shake as his looked out the passenger window and studied the front of the lab. Just looking at the lab made the events of the day before come flooding back, he didn't want to have think about that day. It was still too fresh in his mind; from hearing the gun shots in the hallway, to all the sudden being held at gun point. The sound of the bullet ripping through Sara's flesh, her cries of pain, the baby's cries of fear. The silence that followed once they had left the room. The dread waiting.

Just a few moments later, the lab doors opened and Nick, Warrick and Catherine came out laughing and smiling with one another. As Greg watched as they approached his car, he couldn't help but wonder how they could act like everything was normal, smiling. Was it just him? Was all this fear of the lab just all in his head?

xxxxxx

"How are you feeling?" Grissom asked towards Sara as they sat in her hospital room. She was still a little groggy from the surgery and with the fresh dose of pain medication she had just received; she was a little out of it.

"I'm okay," she whispered in reply as she turned to look at Grissom who was seated beside her bedside. "Just a little tired."

"Well don't fall asleep yet okay…Everyone is coming down to see you. Jesse is coming too," he mentioned as he reached out and took Sara's right hand and gave it a squeeze. Sara's eyes were closed at this point but a small smile appeared on her face at the mention of her son.

She missed him so much. Her arms ached for the weight of him. Even know it had only been one night since they were apart; it had been the first time away from him since he was born. And after what had happened the day before Sara felt even more guilty for not being with him. She was afraid that the trauma from yesterday somehow would scar Jesse in the long run. He was only just a baby and had been exposed to gun fire.

"I want to see him," she whispered in response as she forced her eyes open and locked them with her husband's.

"I know you do," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Just get some rest and I will awake you when they arrive. Okay?" His blue eyes looked down at her face as she nodded her head slightly just as her eyelids became heavy and dropped. A moment later she was sound asleep.

Grissom was worried about his wife but the doctor had said that everything would be fine. The bullet had been safely removed. And they would soon find out if Sara would have function of her arm or not. She was suppose to be visiting the physical therapy later on that afternoon but the doctor who had made his rounds earlier that morning had told Grissom it should be fine. Sara had successfully moved her fingers of her left hand when the doctor had asked her too.

xxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, the room door opened and Warrick stuck his head inside. "Anyone here?" he asked as his green eyes searched out the room until they locked with Grissom, who appeared over the rims of his glasses to the CSI.

"Come in Rick," replied Grissom as he slowly rose to his feet and stepped away from the bedside of Sara, who was still sleeping.

"Are you sure?" asked Warrick taking a step into the room before noticing that Sara was still a sleeping.

"Yeah she will be awake in a second," commented Grissom as his eyes followed Warrick's gaze. "Is it just you?" he asked looking back up at Warrick, appearing over his shoulder to see who else had come.

"No. Cath's here with Jesse. Nick and Greg as well. Brass couldn't make it but said he would drop by later on today," he explained as he stepped further into the room; just as Catherine enter followed closely by Nick.

"Where's Greg?" asked Grissom towards the group as the door closed behind Nick.

"Oh, he will be here in a moment, he said he had to go to the bathroom," replied Nick with a shrug. Everyone knew that the young CSI was struggling with what happened yesterday and needed time to prepare for seeing Sara.

Grissom did not say anything in response to this, he just nodded his head softly before turning around and looking at Sara, who had just woken up.

Her browns eyes met his for a second before looking past him to the group standing behind him. "Hey," she whispered to them in a dry voice as she tried to sit up. Rushing over to her side, Grissom put a comforting hand on her good should, giving her support as she rose herself into a seated position on the bed, wincing a little as she moved her left shoulder.

"How are you feeling girl?" asked Warrick, a warm smile on his face as he stood by the foot of her bed.

"Tired," she murmured back, a slow smile appearing on her face as she met the CSI's eye. It was good to have them here, she thought to herself as she looked around the room at all her friends and coworkers. They would make it through this.

At hearing his mother's voice, Jesse all the sudden came to life as he opened his eyes and began to cry. Everyone stood there looking at the baby as he fussed in his car seat for a moment before Catherine lifted the seat onto the table in the corner of the room. She then undid the straps of the car seat and picked up the infant, cradling him the crook of her arm. She then walked over to Sara and handed over the little boy; gently placing him in her good arm.

Sara smiled warmly at her friend before down casting her eyes onto the face of her son, who had calmed down now and was looking up at her. His blue eyes stared intently at her for a moment before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Please review!


	11. 10:12 am

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks for all the reviews and support for the last chapter, I know it's been a while since I updated.

* * *

**Just Another Day**

_**- 10:12 am**_

"I'm going to go get a coffee, do you want anything?" asked Nick towards Sara as he stood up from the seat beside the bed.

"No, I'm fine," replied Sara, shaking her head from side to side. "Thanks anyways, Nicky," she smiled her famous Sidle grin at him. He returned the smile and kissed her gently on her cheek, "I will be right back." And with that he left the room, leaving her and Greg along in the room, alone with the sleeping babe in his car seat.

It had been two hours since the group had arrived here; Warrick and Catherine had stayed for about an hour before leaving. Catherine had been called in to court last minute and Warrick who had been up all night, needed sleep. Both had promised that they would drop by later to see Sara. After that, Sara had made Grissom go home and take a shower and get some food. She knew that he was exhausted and needed to rest. He had refused at first to go but she had told him that she was in good hands, glancing over to Nick and Greg.

"Hey," whispered Sara towards Greg who was standing off in the corner of the room, glancing at his feet. He had not really spoken a word to Sara, since arriving.

Looking up, he met her eyes and smiled slightly as she patted the empty seat beside the bed. Shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, he walked towards the seat. He didn't know why he was so nervous all the sudden. It was just Sara. He didn't have to hide or be someone he wasn't around her. He could be himself. Except his heart still continued to beat rapidly in his chest; he knew that this would be the first time discussing what happened out loud.

"Hey," she whispered again as he took a seat.

"Hey," he greeted back, a sad smile appearing on his face.

Sara's brown eyes studied her friend's face for a second before reaching out with her good hand and taking his. "How are you feeling?" she whispered, her face etched with concern.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he replied back in a half attempt at a joke. "You're the one who was shot and held at gun-point," he pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything Greg and you know that. You were there, it was terrifying for all of us," replied Sara softly, gently rubbing his hand.

Greg just perched his lips at this, he didn't look convinced. He should be feeling like this. He should be the one comforting Sara. "It's just….it's I feel like I could have done more. I should have taken the bullet for you….I should have protected you like Warrick had done for Cath," he began to explain, his glaze dropping into his lap. "I wasn't there…I wasn't there for you."

"Greg, you don't have to say that. It wasn't your job to protect me. It was no one's. All of us where worried and scared…no one could had predictive what would had happened. We could have all easily been shot. We were lucky it was just me," argued back Sara, her voice not raising from it's feather light tone as she continued to stare at the young CSI. She didn't want Greg blaming himself for what had happened to her, it wasn't his fault. "It isn't just that is it?" she asked after a moment had passed. She knew Greg too well to know that he wasn't just feeling guilty. Something else was up.

"I…" he began looking at her before dropping his gaze onto his feet. Letting going of her hand, he then buried his face into his. "I can't go back there Sara. I can't step back into that….into the lab. Too much happened yesterday….I can't close my eyes without having the events of yesterday fogging my brain….it's the nightmare that won't go away," he sighed at this and looked up at Sara.

Sara did not reply at this. She knew what he was feeling. And there was nothing that she could say that would make it better. The lab was supposed to be their safe haven, but now it was its own crime scene. She had heard from Warrick and Nick that half the lab from the reception area to the break room was broken off with yellow tab, it was being processed by CSI from out of the state, called in by Ecklie. Sara knew she was putting on a bright face but deep down inside she felt like Greg. Scared. Traumatized. And she knew that when she returned back to work in another month, she would have to face her fears face on. Like Greg had to now.

"I guess I could talk to the therapist," spoke Greg, with a shrug. They were having a therapist come around to everyone who was at the lab that day and talking to them, it was protocol. "Right, that would help, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," replied back Sara, still thinking about how she was feeling about everything. She hadn't really let herself think about the events that had happened yesterday much in detail. She had been too afraid too. She knew what would happen…she would self destruct like she always did. Shaking her head from side to side, she glanced down at her sleeping son before returning her attention back onto her friend and smiling. "I think that is exactly what you should do. And I'm always here for you too…you know that right."

Greg returned the smile, "Of course, I know you are always there for me. Sar!" and with that he stood up and pulled Sara into a gentle hug.

xxxxxx

As Nick stood in the cafeteria line, waiting to pay for his coffee and muffin, he couldn't help but think back to just yesterday when he had been doing the exact same thing before it happened. Just before Sara had arrived with Jesse, he had stepped out to get a coffee and blueberry muffin from the local coffee joint just down the street from the lab. He could recall the quietness of the joint as he had stepped in and smiled at the young girl behind the counter, who had blushed at him as he approached. There had been country music playing softly from the speakers. He remember how he was reminded of his parent's house back in Texas. The girl was just a young thing, just out of high school, he had thought to himself as he winked at her as he ordered. It only cost him a $3.00 but he had told her to keep the change as he paid with a five dollar bill. He wasn't sure why he was thinking about this normal every day event instead of what had really happened yesterday. However that always seemed to be the case with him.

Instead of remembering what happened, he usually thought of what he was doing just before or after. It was like the time his grandfather had a heart attack when he was eight. After it had happened, his grandfather collapsing on the lawn chair out in the backyard of his parent's estate; all he could think about as he sat in the waiting room with his parents was how he had gotten stung by a bee just above his elbow. He didn't think about the sound his grandfather had made before he blacked out. How his mother had screamed with fear that he was dead, or the sound of the ambulance pulling up to the house, the rise and fall of his grandfather's chest as they shocked him back to life. All he could think about was the bee.

He didn't want to have to think about what had happened to Sara or what could have happened. He had seen how it had affect Greg, he didn't want to be like that. He knew that Greg had gotten drunk last night; trying to numb his pain he was feeling. But Nick had been there before and he knew it wouldn't do any good. Someone in the group had to be in the strong one. The sane.

After paying for his coffee and muffin, Nick began to make his way back to Sara's room. He hadn't really needed coffee but he thought that he would give Greg and her some alone time. He knew that Sara and Greg were close and Greg needed his friend. Nick had tired talking to the young CSI before hand in the car but he just shrugged him off. Nick knew that Greg was embarrassed about how he was acting and feeling. And the only one he would truly talk to about his feelings was Sara. This wasn't a surprise to him. Sara was a good listener and didn't pass judgment on what you would tell her. He knew there had been times for himself, when the only person he could confess something to was Sara. She was always there to lean on. And right now, Greg needed her.

All of them had had trouble stepping back into the lab, like Greg was world had been had not been able to sleep yesterday before going back to the lab to finish on that missing person's case. All he could hear was the sound of the gun fire and the screaming of his coworkers voices mixed in with the cries of Jesse; it had seemed. Going into work had been that much harder, but luckily the break room and most of the first floor had been blocked off. So he didn't have to face the events head on. He could sit in one of the break rooms upstairs, a totally different environment, which had been unharmed and bury himself into work. He was happy that he had the distraction of work instead of something else to pull him into the dark hole that Greg was leading too.

A smile appeared on the Texan's face as he approached the door of Sara's room and laughter filled his ears. It was nice to hear Greg laughing like that. And Sara for that matter too. It reminded him that yesterday was just another day, just like today was another day in life. Things would turn out fine; the worst was over.

* * *

Okay , so there will be more to come soon. I hoped you enjoyed it! And if you were disappointed that there was no GSR in this chapter, don't worry; there will be in the next.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	12. 10:30 am

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Okay, so this chapter is a really short one and is really only just a reflection on Grissom's thoughts but don't worry the GSR one is coming up...I just needed to write this first.

**

* * *

**

Just Another Day-

_**10:30 am**_

The morning sunlight was appearing in through the bedroom window and into the room. The bedroom was a mess, just like it had been left yesterday morning. Letting out a sigh, Grissom entered from the master bathroom. He was only wearing a towel around his waist; his hair was wet and plastered to his forehead and the back of his neck. He felt exhausted as he took a seat on the edge of the unmade bed and buried his face into his hands. It had been a long day. A long 24 hours.

The earth had seemed to have shifted a whole degree on its axis from when he had sat in the same spot yesterday on the bed, pondering what to wear to court compared to now as his thoughts drifted back to what had happened... it seemed like such a small pointless matter as he thought about what could had happened. He could have lost his wife. He could have lost his son. He could have lost his close friends and devoted team of CSIs.

But he didn't...

He had to keep on reminding himself that. That everything was fine. That today was just another day. Sara was safe and alive. Jesses was as happy as ever. His friends where still here and working hard too. What had happened yesterday was just one of the many trials of life that you had to be prepared for.

The sounds of the birds singing from the tree in the front yard drifted through the open window and broke Grissom from his thoughts. Looking up, he turned his attention towards the singing; watching as a mother robin feed her babies. He looked on at them for a moment or two longer before looking away and on at the bed. He was exhausted.

He hadn't gotten much sleep last night; he had been too worried about Sara. He had only drifted off twice for a couple of during the long night at the hospital. He could feel his eyelids begin to grow heavy just thinking about sleeping. That had been one of the reasons why Sara had sent him home, to get some much needed rest. However, he could go without sleep. He was a CSI. He was use to go a couple of days without sleep.

He pondered this for a moment as he continued to sit there, gazing longingly at the pillows on the bed. Surely he could take a quick cat nap, he thought to himself as he suddenly stood up and walked to the side of the bed.

Letting the towel drop to his feet, Grissom slid underneath the covers. A satisfying sigh escaping his lips as his head hit the pillow and he fell immediately to sleep.

xxxxxx

The lab was quiet as Brass entered the building. There was an eerie silence about the place as he stepped under the yellow tap and watched as the CSIs from out of the state processed the scene still. Never had he seen it so quiet before in his long career working at the LCPD.

The officers eyes drifted upwards to the reception desk that sat empty. A wave of sadness swept over him at the thought of Judy, the small receptionist who had sat at that desk for seven years greeting everyone who walked through the doors. It pained him that the woman had died. She had simply chosen a wrong day to come to work, he thought to himself, like they all had. Shaking his head and looking away from the desk, he moved away from the crime scene and further into the lab. He had business to discuss with Ecklie.

* * *

Thanks again for reading and please review!

Julie


	13. 3:00 pm

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

So I know its been a while since I last updated but I have had this chapter written forever, just never got around to post it...that's all. But after watching Thursday's episode, I was finally motivated enough to finish this chapter and post it!

I hope you all enjoy it...

**

* * *

**

_**Just Another Day**_-

_**3:00 pm**_

Sara held her son in her good arm, while Grissom sat beside her on the bed. His hand was resting on her knee while his other was grasping Sara's hand. It was the only the two of them at the moment, Nick and Greg had both gone on a food run; leaving the couple to be for a bit.

Grissom's blue eyes appeared over the rims of his glasses and onto Sara, who was gazing back at him. "So," he whispered, raising his eyebrows at his wife.

"I know," replied back Sara, a smile appearing on her face. Sara had just gotten the news that she could go home the following morning. She had been told to stay off her feet and take it easy but other then that, she was in the clear. Her hand was still not completely back to normal yet but after a few weeks of physical therapy she would be as good as new.

Leaning inward, Sara captured Grissom's lips with hers. "I love you," she whispered in between kisses, her brown eyes staring intensely into his. They were dark with desire.

"I love you," he replied back, before kissing her. The kiss was soft and tender at first but soon grew with passion and lust as the tip of Grissom's tongue glazed his wife lower lip, parting them before slipping into her mouth.

They continued to kiss like this before breaking apart for air.

Grissom smiled at his wife but it soon faded to a frown as he looked on at the tears that were falling from Sara's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with concern and worry. "Doe your shoulder hurt? Should I call the doctor?"

"No, no nothing is wrong. I fine Gil," she spoke a smile appearing on her face as she shook her head slightly from side to side.

"Your crying," he pointed out as he lifted his hand off of her knee and gently reached out and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"I was just thinking of how happy I'm right now," she explained. "With you and Jesse with me. I'm lucky. I have a family. If what had happened yesterday had happened a few years ago, I don't know if I would had been able to cope with it. But I have you and Jesse in my life now, to make me realise that life goes on. That I am live and should celebrate that!" More tears rolled down her cheeks as her gaze fell onto her son, who was asleep in her arms. She had never felt like this before.

Grissom smiled at this, he loved to see Sara happy and smiling. Running his thumb under her eye, where tears were still falling, he leaned in and kissed Sara softly on the lips. "I know what you mean," he whispered. "I'm happy too."

xxxxxx

Warrick sat on the edge of his bed, staring out into the darkness of his bedroom. He was drenched in a cold sweat. He had just woken up from a strange dream and was still shaken over it. He had dreamt of yesterday.

The dream had started off with the arrival of Sara in the break room with Jesse and followed the same pattern leading up to the event. But instead this time, as the five gun men had pulled them out of the table, Catherine had gotten shot. He had caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor. The dream had been so vivid, so real.

As he sat there, all he could think about was the warmth of Catherine's blood as it ran down onto his hands, as he held her close to him. He had woken up just as the last breath had left her body. His heart pounded loudly against his chest as he continued to sit there, telling himself over and over again that Catherine had not gotten shot. That she was alive and well. That everyone was alive. No one had died.

Tears blurred his vision at the image of Catherine. He couldn't get the thought of her dying out of his mind. He didn't know what he would do if he had lost her. She was the love of his life, even if she didn't know it. She was his everything. He couldn't afford to lose her.

Burring his face into his hands, a deep breath left Warrick's body and was slowly released into the stillness of his bedroom. It wasn't really until now that he had let himself think about the events that had happened yesterday. And how they all had come so close to dying.

* * *

Okay I promise the next chapter will be a little longer.

More to come soon! Please review and thanks for reading!

Julie


	14. 9:00 pm

**Do not own CSI or any of the characters.**

**Well, hello there everyone. I know its been quite sometime since I last updated this story about two years or so. I don't have answers for the long awaited update, just that I feel out of love with CSI for a bit, I guess and didn't know really where to take this story. But I am back to finish this little story that was started so long ago. Happy Reading! **

* * *

**Just Another Day-**

_**9:00 pm**_

Welcome back everyone, spoke Catherine as she looked around the table at each of her coworkers. It was the first official shift back from the events from yesterday. They were still not back on the main floor of the lab but on the 3rd floor where trance was.

Nick and Warrick both smiled up at the blonde. It was good to be back, all together. Well, it wasn't really all of them together. Grissom had the week off and after talking with Sara, Greg had decided to take a few days off as well. The young CSI wasn't ready to face the work load. He needed time to clear his head. Which everyone understood.

"It's going to be a little tough with just the three of us working tonight but we are lucky it's been a some what quiet night for Las Vegas," explained Catherine as she handed each of them a file. "Warrick there was a body found out near Murphy's motel. Nick you have a robbery."

"Got you boss!" spoke Nick, taking the case file from her and flashing his famous Texan grin. He then stood up and waved goodbye to the others.

"What's your case?" asked Warrick towards Catherine as the two of them left the break room together and began to walk down the hallway.

"Catching up on Grissom's paperwork," replied Catherine to the darker skin man. She had told Ecklie that Grissom's paperwork get done while he was off. Like always, he was behind on it She was heading over to her office now to get a start on it. She was hoping it wouldn't take her too long to finish it and would be able to catch up on some much needed sleep.

"Sounds like fun," called out Warrick as they took opposite directions. The two of them held each other gaze for a second longer then normal. His heart pinned for her as she smiled that sexy smile of hers at him before rising a hand in farewell and continuing on her way to her office. But he knew this was no time to dwell on his feelings for her. He had a dead body waiting for him. Shaking his head slightly, he began to walk towards the locker room they were allowing them to us for the time being, until the first floor was clear.

xxxxxx

Jim Brass knew that visiting hours were over but that did not stop him from sneaking pass the nurse's station and into Sara's room. He had meant to stop by earlier but certain things had kept him delayed. He wanted to catch up with his good friend before she went to bed. He knew how much a bitch, gunshot wounds were to recover from. "Hey, I hope I'm not too late," spoke Jim as he entered the small room and smiled at Sara, who was being fussed over by her husband.

"Jim!" cried out Sara in surprise and joy at seeing the cop. He was one face she had yet to see while in the hospital.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" asked Jim as he came further into the room and stopped at the edge of her bed. He glanced sideways at Grissom, who was standing beside Sara. The two men shared a brief look with each other.

"A little sore," spoke Sara honestly, "But I'm good!"

"That's good to hear," replied Brass, smiling at her.

They continued to chat with one another for a few moments longer before being shooed out by the nurse. Grissom had wanted to stay the night with his wife again but Sara insisted he go home with Jesse and get some rest. She would be fine she told him. He had hesitated but had finally agree to leave with Brass and Jesse.

"How's the little guy doing?" asked Brass as the two men walked down the hallway and glanced down at the car seat.

"Jesse doing great!" commented Grissom towards the old cop.

"That's good!" replied Jim as they approached the elevators and stood there waiting for the next one to arrive. They stood together in silence before the doors opened before them and they stepped on to the elevator.

"Do you want to come over?" asked Grissom, his blue eyes meeting the brown ones of his friend. He knew that Sara wanted him to get some sleep but he wasn't all that tired and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep while his wife was here. "I have a bottle of whiskey at home."

Jim looked at his friend for a second, pondering his question. He knew that he should go home and get some much needed rest but didn't feel like being alone either. A drink with a friend sounded good. "Yeah, sure I can use a drink!"

xxxxxx

Greg lay on his back on the sofa, staring up at the living room ceiling. It was too early to go to bed but too late to do anything else really. All of his friends were at work and he didn't know anyone else that he could call to go out for a drink. He knew he could go out alone but didn't have the courage to do so. He hated to be alone.

It was times like this he wished he had someone to lean on, to talk too, to support him. He knew he had friends at the lab that would be willing to listen to him. However, it was not the same. Everyone seemed to have someone, except him. Sara had Grissom and her son to help her through this ordeal. Warrick had Catherine. He knew that they both had feelings for one another and it wouldn't be long before he was attending their wedding. Catherine had Warrick but as well as her daughter. And Nick had his new lady friend. Greg was the only one in the group who didn't have a significant other. He didn't even have a cat.

"Uggh," he groaned out in frustration as he sat up and reached for his cell phone on the coffee table. Flipping it open, he saw that he had one text message. "At least someone cares about me," he murmured to himself as he clicked on the envelope icon.

**Hey! How are you doing? - Sara **

He couldn't help but smile a little at this. It didn't seem no matter what she was doing, Sara Sidle always had to check in.

**Hey! Shouldn't I be asking you the same question? I'm doing okay though. Lonely. **

He quickly texted back as he leaned back against the pillows of the sofa as he waited for her reply.

**Same here!- Sara**

**Where's the old man? **

**Sent him home to get some rest. - Sara**

**You should be getting some rest. **

**I can't sleep. Not here at least. **

**When do you get to go home?**

**Tomorrow**

**I will come see you. **

**Sounds good! :) **

Greg was just about to put his phone away when he heard another text message go off. Flipping open his phone, he read her next message.

**Did you make that appointment yet? **

Greg couldn't help but smile a little at this. He had just told Sara about it earlier today and she was already worried he wouldn't do it.

**Yes, I did! Mom! lol **

**When?**

**Tomorrow morning! **

**That's good! Let me know how it goes! **

**Will do! **

**I have to go! Nurse is giving me the death glare! Night.**

**Night Sara!**

After with talking with Sara at the hospital earlier about the consular that the lab was having come in to talk to people about what had happened and to help them deal. Sara had suggested that he make an appointment. That it would be good for him. He hadn't wanted too. But once arriving home to his empty apartment, he realized he needed to talk to someone about how he was feeling. So he had called up the number. He wasn't one to talk to a stranger about his feelings but he knew he didn't want to spend the rest of his life being scared of his work place. He had been through that once before with the bomb that had gone off at the lab a few years ago and he had been caught in the middle. It had taken him months to recover. He still jumped whenever a loud sound went off in the lab.

Placing his phone on the table, he decided he would try and get some shut eye. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

xxxxxx

Grissom made sure that Jesse was sound asleep in his crib before leaving the nursery and heading back downstairs to where Brass was. Making his way into the kitchen, he placed the baby monitor on the counter of the breakfast bar before taking a seat on the bar stool.

"Here you go," spoke Brass quickly as he filled up a glass with whiskey and slide it towards him.

"Cheers!" Grissom took the glass and raised it to his friend before taking a long drink from it.

"Cheers! echoed Brass as he mimicked Grissom's actions. The last time the two of them had sat like this and shared a drink was when Jesse had been born. Whiskey was their choice of drink in both celebration and in grief.

The two middle aged men sat there drinking slowly. Neither them talked or needed to talk. They were both perfectly fine with just drinking in silence. But Brass knew he wasn't just hear to share a drink. There was something on the CSI's mind and he knew he would want to talk about it eventually.

Ten minutes and a second glass later, it was time.

"I don't know how to move on," he spoke in a quiet voice. His eyes rested on the granite of the counter as he clenched the cold glass in his hand. Brass looked briefly up at Grissom as he took a sip from his own glass and waited for him to continue on. Grissom didn't need his opinion, he just needed him to listen.

"I can't get the image of her out of my head. Her running out of the lab, blood gushing from her shoulder as she cradled our son in her arms. I could have loss them both. If the shooter had aimed lower, the bullet would had hit her in the heart, killing her instantly," he explained slowly.

"But it didn't! She is alive Gil," replied Brass.

"But I could have lost her," he whispered, his voice on the edge of breaking, "I could have lost her, I could have lost my whole family." He didn't say anymore after that as he tilted his head back and drained the remainder of his drink allowing the alcohol to burn his throat as it went down.

Brass didn't say anything at this as he too finished his drink and poured himself and Grissom another.

xxxxxx

Brass had drank more then he had been expecting too. He was in no position to drive home and neither was Grissom to give him a lift. So instead, Grissom allowed him to crash in the guest bedroom. Bidding the cop a good night, Grissom made his way upstairs. He thought about going straight to the master bedroom but decided to check in on his son, first. The baby would be waking up soon anyways to feed.

"Hey buddy," whispered Grissom down at his son as he appeared down at him in his crib. Him and Sara didn't allow Jesse to sleep with them often. They want him to get use to sleeping in his crib at a young age. However, tonight Grissom didn't want to be alone. Slowly leaning down, he lifted the infant into his arms.

Jesse's eyes fluttered open immediately at being awaken. He was silent for a second as he looked up at Grissom before beginning to fuss.

"sshhhh," whispered Grissom as he lifted the infant to his shoulder, being careful of his head as he began to leave the room. Before heading to the master bedroom, he decided to fix Jesse a bottle.

He bounced the infant gently in his arm as he opened the fridge and reached for a bottle. He was glad that Sara had pumped milk a couple of days ago. They had been planning on going away for the weekend and would be leaving the baby with his mother. However after everything that had happened, they were staying home.

Placing the bottle in the microwave, he hit a few buttons before shutting the door and waiting for the milk to warm up. Jesse had quietened down by now and was only softly whimpering. After a minute had passed, the microwave let out a loud beep, signalling that the milk was done. Taking the bottle out, Grissom tested the temperature of the milk on his arm like he had been taught to do so in the parenting class that Sara had made him take before Jesse had been born. Deciding it was just warm enough, he brought the nip of the bottle to the baby's mouth. The baby began to fuss again at this. He didn't want the bottle. "I know you miss your mommy," whispered Grissom down at his son as he once again tried to feed him. "I miss her too!" After a few moments had passed, Jesse finally took the bottle and began to drink from it. Leaning back against the kitchen counter, Grissom looked down at his son as he ate hungrily from the bottle.

He couldn't help but smile a little as he took in the sight of his son. He knew he could had lost everything but he knew that life went on and this little guy proved that. That today was just another day and that there was many more to come.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	15. 8:00 am

**Do not own CSI or any of the characters.**

And here is the last chapter! Thank you everyone who had read and review this story from the beginning and all the way through. Enjoy!

* * *

**Just Another Day-**

_**8:00 am **_

Warrick let out a deep breath as he rounded the corner of the hallway and stopped outside of Catherine's office. His shift was over and was on his way out when he decided to stop by her office. The case he had been on was mostly done with. The dead body had belonged to a hooker who had over-dosed. A common thing to see in Las Vegas.

As he had worked through his shift, all he could think about was Catherine. This was not a surprise. He had always harboured feelings for Catherine. But it seemed after yesterday, he wanted to do something about them. They had flirted back and forth through the years but he did not know if her feelings for him where like his. He had the guts though now to see if she felt the same. He didn't want to wait another day. He knocked loudly on the door before sticking his head inside the small office.

"Hey," greeted Catherine warmly as she looked up from the file in her hand and over to him, " you finished for the day?" She asked as she closed the file and removed her reading glasses.

"Yeah," spoke Warrick, his face breaking out into a smile as he leaned against the doorframe. "Just finished getting the final toxs results on the victim. I just have to file in my shift report."

There was an awkward pause between the two of them as Catherine still continued to look at him. She could feel that there was something else he wanted to talk about but couldn't pin point it.

"Do you want to get breakfast with me?" asked Warrick, suddenly nervous that she would refuse him. His green eyes shyly looked into her face.

"Yeah, sure. I'm starving!" Catherine then pushed the file that she had been reading into the centre of the desk before rising to her feet. She had been planning on leaving anyways. She had just finished Grissom's paperwork. It had taken her longer then she had thought it would. She was just going to go home but going out with Warrick seemed like a much better idea. Grabbing her purse off the edge of her chair, she followed Warrick out of the office and into the hallway.

"Where too?" she asked as she pulled her key from her back pocket of her black pants and locked the office door.

"I was thinking Frank's," replied Warrick, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "But we can go somewhere else." he added in a rush, thinking that maybe they should go somewhere more private.

"Frank's sounds good!" replied Catherine, cheerfully towards him. She could tell that he was nervous about something but wasn't sure what it was really. "So how did you case go?" she asked looking up briefly at him as he held open the door to the staircase which lead to the lobby of the lab.

xxxxxx

Grissom smiled at his wife as he stood in the threshold of the room, looking in. She was dressed and seated in a wheelchair. All her release papers were signed and she was finally ready to go home. "Where's Jesse?" she asked noticing their son was nowhere in sight.

"I left him with Brass, back at the house," he replied as he stepped into the room and bend down to kiss her.

"Is that a wise idea?" she teased as she flashed her famous Sidle grin at her husband.

Grissom let out a hearty chuckle at this as he began to push Sara out of the room. "I'm sure Jesse will be fine," he replied. He would trust Jim with his life. And would trust him with his son.

"I was more worried about Brass. Jesse can be a stubborn little guy," spoke Sara, as she turned her neck to look up at Grissom. "You know what he can be like without his milk!"

Grissom couldn't help but laugh at this. There was no doubt that their son wasn't stubborn at times like his parents could be. "Well, Brass should be able to mange for a few minutes longer before the milk supply gets there." He winked at Sara at this before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. And in that moment, it felt like just another day. All the pain and fear from the previous days were gone. Replaced with smiles and happiness. Grissom knew that Sara still had a long recovery ahead of her both physically and mentally. But he knew no matter what, they would get through it together as a family. That he knew for sure.

"I love you," he whispered down towards his wife as they stopped in front of the elevators, waiting for the next one to arrive.

"I love you too," she whispered back, smiling at him. Nothing in the world could change that. She would always be there for him, just like he was there for her now, supporting her. She didn't know what the next few weeks held for her. She knew she had a lot to over come. But today was just another day. This much she knew. That life went on and she had all the support she needed and more to get through this. She was no longer that self destructive person from a couple of years ago. She was stronger than that. She was a mother now. If she didn't get passed everything for herself, then it would be for Jesse, her son. She wanted his childhood to be very much different then her own.

And in that moment, as the elevator arrived and Grissom wheeled her in, she couldn't wait to get home and to hold her little baby in her arms.

xxxxxx

Nick held a coffee carrier in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other as he stepped of the elevator and walked down a brightly light hallway. There was a hop in his step as he approached his destination. Shifting the paper bag into the crook of his arm, he raised his now free hand to knock on the door.

He didn't have to wait long as their was the muffled sound of foot steps approaching on the other side. "Coming," cried a voice before the door was open to him and a familiar face greeted him. A wide grin spread across the Texan's face as he looked on at the person before him. "Hey baby," he greeted, his slight accent being drawn out.

"Hey, your self," spoke the lady back as she took a step towards Nick and planted a wet kiss on his lips. Her name was Sabrina and she was the Nick's girlfriend of six months. They had met on at a scene. Sabrina was a paramedic and had just been leaving when Nick had arrived at the scene. She had tripped in front of him and he had rushed to her side to see if she was okay. The rest was history. They had been smitten with each other from the start.

Nick had been looking forward to seeing her all day and all night. After what had happened at the lab, she had been the first person he had called. After having a brief chat, he had ended the phone call with telling her that he loved her. That had been the first time he had told her that. He had known that he was falling in love with her for some time now but after everything that had happened. He had known for sure and wanted to tell her that.

Breaking apart from one another, Sabrina smiled up at Nick.. She grabbed him then by the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him inside the apartment, closing the door behind them.

xxxxxx

Greg felt everyone was looking at him as he made his way through the lab. The first floor had been finally been cleared that morning and allowed to be in use. Despite this, there wasn't much activity. The reception desk was empty as he walked passed it and down the hallway. The Morning shift was in full swing though, he noted as he appeared slightly in the break room where it had all gone down before quickly walking pass and continuing on his way. He was holding his breath as he took a detour towards the bathroom. He was suddenly going to be sick. He quickly pushed opened the door and ran to the nearest stall, where he said hello to his breakfast yet again.

Slowly standing up, he flushed the toilet and moved out of the stall. He walked over to the sink, where he rinsed out his mouth and splashed cold water on his face. He didn't dare to look at himself in the mirror, afraid of what he would see. Instead, he straightened his back and walked out of the bathroom and back into the hallway. He had an appointment to get too.

He bit down on his bottom lip as he approached the office door, rising a shaking hand, he knocked loudly. The door opened immediately for him. "Greg?" asked a kind female voice towards him.

"Yes," replied Greg slowly looking down at the face of a middle aged woman.

She smiled a kind smile at the young CSI. "Come on in," she spoke, gesturing for him to come inside the small office space. Greg nodded his head in understanding before following the woman inside. He had nothing to worry about he told himself. She was here to help him.

* * *

It was just another day.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
